1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for transforming data transmission speed, and more particularly to an apparatus that transforms data transmission speed using a Dual Port Random Access Memory (DPRAM).
2. Background of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a related art apparatus for transforming data transmission speed includes a control unit 3, a transmission speed decreasing unit 4, and a transmission speed increasing unit 5.
The control unit 3 generates a number of control signals in order to control the operation of the transmission speed decreasing unit 4 and the transmission speed increasing unit 5.
The transmission speed decreasing unit 4, according to control of the control unit 3, receives data of the first transmission speed supplied from a Time Switch Line Unit (TSLU) 1 through a reception sub-highway. It then transforms the data of the first transmission speed by decreasing the transmission speed, and transmits the relevant transformed data of the second transmission speed through two reception sub-highways to a subscriber circuit 6.
The transmission speed increasing unit 5, according to control of the control unit 3, receives data of the second transmission speed supplied from the subscriber circuit 6 through two transmission sub-highways. It then transforms the data of the second transmission speed by increasing the transmission speed, and transmits the relevant transformed data of the first transmission speed through the transmission sub-highway to the TSLU 1.
The control unit 3, the transmission speed decreasing unit 4, and the transmission speed increasing unit 5 include internal logical circuits. The control unit 3 generates control signals in order to transform transmission speed. The transmission speed decreasing unit 4 and the transmission speed increasing unit 5 receive the relevant control signal from the control unit 3 and transform the data transmission speed using the internal logical circuits.
Specifically, the transmission speed decreasing unit 4 decreases a transmission speed of the data supplied through the reception sub-highway according to the control signal received from the control unit 3, and the transmission speed increasing unit 5 increases the transmission speed of the data supplied through the transmission sub-highway according to the control signal received from the control unit 3.
The related art apparatus for transferring data transmission speed has various problems. For example, as described above, the related art apparatus for transforming data transmission speed is implemented using a number of logical circuit elements. It is thus complicated to build the overall circuits. Accordingly, there exist various factors causing instability in the data whose transmission speed was transformed, due to malfunction or errors in the relevant logical circuit elements.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.